Star Wars: Renegades After Endor
by Conga Drummer
Summary: What if Luke had been captured by the Emperor after Endor? Han Solo and Chewbacca go on the run from Imperials in the depths of space, and work for the Alliance's cause. Chapter 3- Flames of the Dragon:Big 'ol battle with the Rebels and Imperials and Luk
1. SW: RAE Chapter 1: A Sad End

Star Wars:

**Star Wars:**

**Renegades After Endor**

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Star Wars, any of the characters from the movies/books, or anything that doesn't belong to me.I _do _own the plot.

**_Author's Notes: _**This is my first attempt at Star Wars fan fiction.It is my own AU (alternate universe) starting at the end of Return of the Jedi.Please also check out the [optimized version][1] of the fic.To view it properly, you need the fonts "Stop" and "Lucida Console".**R/R!**

**_Chapter 1:_**

A Sad End

_ _

In one corridor of the ill-fated second Death Star, Luke Skywalker leaned over his father, Anakin Skywalker.Minutes before, the Emperor had all but killed the man known as Darth Vader, more machine that human.But the Emperor would be far away by now.'I must go after him…" thought Luke.

"Luke," the elder Skywalker said.

"Yes, father?" the younger one replied.

"Lift up my mask."

Luke looked at Anakin in shock."But you'll die!"

"Lift up my mask."

Carefully and doubtfully, Luke went about lifting up his father's mechanical life-support mask.Underneath was a scarred and bruised face of the man, not machine, Anakin Skywalker.

"I want you to… look upon my real face, once…" the dying man wheezed.

But suddenly, an explosion sounded throughout the fully operational, yet under destruction, battle station. 

"Father!We must leave or we'll die!" cried Luke.

"Go without me… It is already… to late," gasped Anakin.

"No!We can save you!" Luke said in anger.

"Go on, Luke…It is my time…" said his father.

Regretfully, Luke Skywalker got up, and ran for the docking bay.

"YEE-HAW!" screamed a joyous Lando Calrissian, emerging from the blast of the second Death Star in Han Solo's Millennium Falcon.Minutes earlier, he and Red Flight had successfully navigated the Death Star, destroyed the reactor core, and escaped without dying- quite an accomplishment, indeed.

Han's voice came over the communications unit."Great job, you son of a gun!Not a scratch, right?"

Casually, Lando replied, "Not a scratch, pal."

"Did Luke make it out of that thing all right?

Lando had forgotten all about Luke.He grasped for the answer himself."I'm not sure," he answered uneasily.

"He better have gotten out of that thing…" Han said.

Grabbing the controls and quickly activating the repulsorlifts, Luke started to pilot his stolen Imperial shuttle out of the docking bay.

"This thing's slow as a sleepy hut…" he mumbled to himself as the shuttle slowly started forward into space.The docking bay was _a lot_ bigger than it looked on the way in to Luke, now that he had to leave it in a matter of seconds to keep his life.

"Sithspawn!" Luke screamed, as he jammed his fist into the control panel.The propulsion system was failing.Regaining composure, Luke tried to move the ship out with the Force.The progress was agonizingly slow, and the blast was catching up…

BOOM!

The entrance of the docking bay had just blown, and in less than a second it would be all over…The next thing he knew, his world was turning black…

"DID HE GET OUT OR NOT?" Han yelled at an officer on the Mon Calamari cruiser, Defiance.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Solo, but we do not have any idea.We did pick up an Imperial shuttle leaving the bay, but we lost it seconds later…" the Rebel replied.

"That was Luke…" Han said in shock.

Leia was there, being optimistic."We don't know that, Han.We just don't know," she said sadly.

"I just have a weird feeling that was him…" Han answered, still shocked."Chewie, how fast can we get a new sensor dish on the _Falcon_?"

Chewbacca barked a reply."Sure, let's get it done then," Solo answered.Then, turning to Leia, he added, "I'm out of here.Chewie and I have got to get a new dish, and then we're off to look for Luke."He kissed her goodbye, but then she protested.

"Han, I'm coming," she said sternly.

"Look, it could be dangerous.I don't want anyone that doesn't have to get hurt get hurt."

"I'm in this with you," Leia said with an air of finality.

With a sigh, Han responded."Fine…"

**_ _**

**_A/N:_** The next chapter is coming out soon.In the mean time, check out [Miss Cleo: Muggle Tarot Reader Meets the Weaslys][2], a (hopefully) humor fic.Sorry this was short, the chapters will get longer, but not if you don't **_REVIEW_**.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/realm/oflotr/fanfics/swrenegades1.htm
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=353789



	2. SW: RAE Chapter 2: Enter the Dragon

Star Wars:

**Star Wars:**

**Renegades after Endor**

**_Disclaimer: _**See [Chapter 1][1].Also, I own my characters.

**_A/N:_** Here's a new chapter, everyone!Optimized version is [here][2] this time.By the way, the title is not literal- it's figurative!Not much else to say- except **_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!_**

**_ _**

**_Chapter 2:_**

Enter the Dragon

A few hours earlier, at the famed Battle of Endor's end, a small pirate starship had entered the scene unnoticed.Their goal- steal any left over devices worth a sale from the Empire.The result- capture of the last remaining Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker.

The group of rogues found him in a Jedi trance that Luke had invoked before his presumed death.Currently soaking in a bacta tank at the pirate's headquarters, chances of escape were getting smaller and smaller…

Lying dormant in the docking bay of the Mon Calamari Cruiser Defiance, the _Millennium Falcon _wasn't much of a sight.Chewbacca and Han Solo were climbing around the heavily modified Correlian YT-1300 (_A/N:_ I believe that's the ship).

Chewbacca got up from his work and let out an extremely frustrated growl.

"It's the wrong size?!Great…" Han said, looking annoyed.He too got up from his task to talk to the maintenance workers that gave them the sensor dish.

"You guys gave us the wrong sensor dish," Han said, looking infuriated.

"Well, sorry, we'll get you another," he replied.

"You better, pal."

"Don't worry, we've got it."

Han walked back to the Falcon and climbed up to do some more repair work.

The maintenance officer strolled down one of the many halls of the cruiser Defiance.It was like a maze, he thought.But the "officer" couldn't look at a map given to new crewmembers.Too suspicious.He couldn't let _anyone _know who he really was- except his fellow Royal Guardsman in the ship.

Mark Shra'likn heard a crackling on his communications device.Taking a quick glance at the readout, he determined that the transmission was coming over the private channel he set up.

The message consisted of much static and a few words."Now…Shoot…_Falcon_…before…leaves…"

The moment Shra'likn had been waiting for all his life had arrived.He clutched his "backup comm. Device" (thermal detonator) and set off for the _Millennium Falcon_. 

"What's taking so long?" Han complained three hours later.

Chewbacca roared a reply.

"Maybe…What do you think, Princess?" General Solo answered. 

Leia did not find it amusing. "Probably just got lost.It's not hard to get lost here," she said, gesturing around the bay.

Mark Shra'likn sauntered to where the Falcon is.

"Got one?" Han asked, impatient.

"Yeah, it's coming," Shra'likn answered, with a shimmer of glee in his eyes.

The "maintenance officer" walked over to the _Falcon_.

"Nice hunk of junk you got here," he said nonchalantly."Mind if I take a look inside?"

Looking wary, Han said, "Sure," and tagged along with him. 

Mark walked up the ramp, and Han followed.Shra'likn decided to take a look in the cockpit.Han looked out, and faced the Imperial Royal Gaurdsmen's back.Turning his head, Shra'link pulled out his thermal detonator.

"One move and you're dead, the docking bay's destroyed, and the Princess dies," he threatened.Han slowly moved his hands up in surrender…

A blaster bolt echoed through the bay, and broke through the transparisteel canopy in the _Falcon_'s cockpit.Shocked, Shra'likn ducked down, and Han punched him in the back of the head.In his descent, Mark flipped on the thermal detonator, which was timed for three seconds. 

Quickly, Han made a move for it and disarmed the detonator, drawing his blaster.He pushed the blaster to the back of the man's head.

"One move and you join your buddies on the Death Star," he threatened.Alliance security personnel came running up to Han's aid.

"Security, sir," said one of them.

"Take care of this scum," Han said, pointing at Shra'likn, with disgust."I'm out of here." 

"Some guy from maintenece is coming with a part for the _Falcon_," informed the security guard.

"Thanks for telling me- I had some…_trouble_ with this guy," Han replied. 

"Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker," said the pirate leader, Che'Qua."The Emperor would pay handsomely for this one…"

"Yes, he would.Should we contact the Empire?" asked a pirate.

"Definitely not.Even in their weakened state, we're no match for them.Fifty uglies up against three ISDs and hundereds of TIEs?I don't think so," mused Che'Qua."But I _do_ have a plan."

"Admiral, we're receiving a transmission on channel 15678," said a communications officer aboard the Imperial Super Star Destroyer _Cerberus_.

"Find their intentions," answered Admiral Grioge Triyankta.

"Yes sir," replied the communications officer."Unknown ship, please state your intentions."

A voice crackled over the comm. system."We have locations of Rebel starship movements currently. We would like to convey them to Admiral Triyankta."

The Admiral answered."Very well.I will speak with you."

"We… have their locations.Also, we have proof," answered the voice.

"What sort of proof do you have?" inquired Triyankta.

"We have Luke Skywalker.Put us on hologram and you'll see."

Looking shocked, but not expressing it out loud, the Admiral answered."Very well.Put unkown contact 6578 Delta on hologram."

A few crewmembers did as they were asked, and a static picture of two men holding the limp form of Luke Skywalker appeared.

The Admiral was deep in thought."Who are you?"  
The Twi'lek pirate answered the inquiry."Che'Qua.I am the leader of a small… organization.We do not have a strong fighting force, and wish to aid the Empire hunt down and destroy the Rebel terrorists.Do you wish to know the coordinates or not?"

Very few have insisted something to the Admiral, or talked to him like that before.He was taken aback.Without thinking, he answered, "Very well."

'Just as I expected,' thought Che'Qua."We are transmitting the coordinates now.Good hunting."The transmission faded.

Admiral Triyankta issued orders to the navigational crewmembers."Good, we'll be there in a matter of an hour.How convenient," he said to himself, first."Prepare the jump for the Bothawui system." 

With a newly installed sensor dish, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Princess Leia Organa entered the _Millennium Falcon _to leave.After saying goodbye to friends of in the Rebellion, Han and Chewie engaged the repulsorlifts, and flew out of the docking bay.

Just then, a transmission was directed to the Defiance and all ships in the area.

"All ships in the Bothawui system stand down.We are here to cleanse the system of your presence.Surrender, or die," said the voice. 

Four _Victory _class ISDs, an Interdictor cruiser, and one gargantuan Super Star Destroyer appeared in the Bothawui system. Hundreds of Twin Ion Engine fighters, interceptors, and bombers began descending on the Defiance like hornets.

Inside the cockpit of the _Falcon_, Han climbed in the top gun turret, Leia in the bottom one, and Chewie at the cockpit.The familiar, but nonetheless chilling, screech of twin ion engines grew louder, and the fight was merged.

**_A/N: _**Well, there it is- Chapter 2 of a lot.I feel like doing one of those really long stories that goes on, and on, and covers about five years…or maybe not.But anyway, thanks for the reviews, and keep reviewing!I had a _much_ better response than I thought I would have last chapter, thanks guys!Reviews inspire me to write chapters quicker, and I'm enjoying this story more than my other ones.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/realm/oflotr/fanfics/swrenegades1.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/realm/oflotr/fanfics/SWRENEGADES2.HTM



	3. SW: RAE Chapter 3: Flames of the Dragon

STAR WARS:

**_STAR WARS:_**

**_RENEGADES AFTER ENDOR_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

A/N: Sorry, no optimized version this time. LI was too lazy to make everything look all nice.In this chapter, we have a big fight, lots of stuff happens- the usual. By the way, thanks for all the reviews!I did the math, and if the review pace keeps up, I will have…85 reviews at chapter 10!!!I don't get many reviews, so that number is astronomical for me…maybe not for other people…Once again, we have a figurative chapter title.Anyway, you are all sick of my ramblings.Let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I own some stuff, George Lucas (unfortunately) owns some other stuff.

**Chapter 3:**

Flames of the Dragon 

Che'Qua sat lazily in his office.On the pirates' asteroid base, fifty "uglies", or salvaged ships mended together lay concealed.Luke Skywalker's form lay on a panel of electronic devices. The Twi'lek leaned back in his chair, and conversed with one of his officers.

"Triyankta doesn't know where we are…and it better stay that way," he remarked.His crony smiled evilly and nodded.

"After their battle, the _Cerberus_ will be destroyed, the Rebellion will be weakened, and a weak, conquerable force will be sent to bargain for Skywalker.Victory is ours!" Che'Qua rejoiced.(_A/N:_ I was going to put a classic "MUAHAHAHA" in here, but decided against it.)Then, the pirate captain slammed a lever down.

Sparks flew at the other end of the room where Skywalker lay.He shouted in pain, but tried to remain calm.For if he was calm, the Force was within his grasp…Ah, but he needed to stay calm first…

Che'Qua and his henchman laughed cruelly at the Jedi's torture.After about five minutes, Luke channeled into the Force, and slowly, surely, unlocked the binders.Though bruised and beaten, he opened them and stood up with a calm expression.With a crackle and a hiss, a green beam of light rose from the dull hilt.The Twi'lek's expression turned from maniacal joy to terror.

Slamming down on the intercom button, he shouted something in it."Get all the gaurds in the base down to my office, right now!"

Twenty guards ran into the Twi'lek's office.Luke, relaxed as ever, lowered the lightsaber blade and spoke."Fight all you want, but it's getting you nowhere.I am willing to reach an agreement, if you are.I hate to see life destroyed."

Che'Qua and his henchmen all drew their blasters and took aim on the Jedi."I don't believe you are in a position to bargain," said the pirate leader.

Looking exasperated, Luke raised the light sword from its hilt once more."Have it your way."The Jedi quickly sliced through the flimsy door and ran through the openings he made, performing a Force enhanced leap soon after.

Two _Victory_ class ISDs, one _Super_ Star Destroyer, and one _Interdictor_ cruiser exited hyperspace.As they glided into the Rebellion formation, capital ships and starfighters were readying for the battle that would ensue.

A swarm of X-Wing starfighters exited the docking bay of the _Defiance_.Red, Green, and Blue flights separated to tackle their different goals.Wedge Antilles, Red Leader and Wing Leader, issued the orders."Red- stick with me and tackle the starfighters.Protect the B-Wings when they exit.Green and Blue- Attack the _Interdictor_.Once that's out of the way, we can make a speedy exit if needed."

As the fighters neared the oncoming TIE fighters, interceptors, and bombers, Grey flight of B-Wings launched.Antilles had more orders."Grey flight- take down the shields of that Super Star Destroyer."The fighters flew away from _Defiance_ gracefully.Radio chatter from the battle flooded all comm. frequencies.

"ARG!!!"An X-Wing with green stripes burst into a scarlet ball of flames as it took too many hits from the Interdictor's turbolaser batteries.

"We just lost Green Four!" cried a distressed pilot that was the pilot's wingman.Many Rebel's friends would be lost this day, sadly.

"Taking hits…I need some help here!" An X-Wing from Red flight dove to the port side, taking scattered hits from three Twin Ion Engine Fighters.Gracefully, the Rebel pilot maneuvered himself in many twists and turns, but the TIE Fighters could fly circles around him.

"Gotcha covered, Red Three," assured Wedge Antilles, as he grasped the controls and piloted through the swarm to the distressed pilot.Linking his four lasers, he took careful aim on one of the gray, screeching fighters.Four crimson bolts spurted out into space onto one of the "eyeballs" as pilots call them.The TIE burst into flames, and all left was debris.The same fate was in store for the other two Imperial fighters."You're clear, Three."

"Thanks for the save, Red Leader," said the gracious pilot, wiping sweat from his temple.

"Anytime, Three."

The capital ships were under constant, however unwieldy, maneuvering to gain the best firing positions on the ISDs.Admiral Ackbar's gravelly voice issued commands to the frigates and other cruisers. (_A/N:_ Does anyone know what his first name is? If you do, email [me][1] please. Thanks!)

"Move into position to attack that _Interdictor _Cruiser!_Redemption_, try and hold of that Super Star Destroyer!" barked the Mon Calamari Admiral.

Scarlet and green bolts of piercing energy were exchanged with the larger ships.

"This is _Redemption- _we're losing our shields!" said a nervous bridge officer.

Ackbar had it under control."_Redemption_, back away towards the _Defiance_.Frigate _Resurgence_- cover the _Redemption'_s retreat." (_A/N:_ I know Ackbar's flagship isn't _Defiance_, but this is an AU.)

"We've got you covered, _Redemption_."

"FORWARD SHIELDS ARE OUT!" 

"We're losing the _Redemption_!"

A flight of five TIE bombers approached the aft of the _Redemption_.Multiple volleys of torpedoes were launched.The few remaining laser batteries couldn't hold of the projectiles.

In a flash, the aft of _Redemption_ burst into flames.It started to crumble, and separate in the back third of the ship as escape pods fled the ship.TIE Interceptors pursued the escaping pods, attempting to pick them off.Quite a few of them burst into a ball of fire.

The deck of _Resurgence_ was full of grief, loss, and failure.Everyone felt that they had failed their comrades.(_A/N: _WARNING! NEW JEDI ORDER SERIES CHARACTER AHEAD!)A Bothan named Traest Kre'fey looked particularly crushed from the loss of the frigate.The young crew member sat down, away from his console, looking dumbstruck.

A human came over to where Kre'fey sat."Yeah, that _was _a tough loss…" Then, something struck him that he didn't remember."_She_ was on that ship…"

END CHAPTER 3

_A/N:_ The future Admiral Kre'fey from Dark Tide duology in New Jedi Order series will have a big part in this.And the line at the end, that's not to add drama.Traest is going to go and try to find lost crew members, all that stuff, and have a cool (I hope) adventure along the way.Also, just because Han Solo isn't in this chapter doesn't mean I have abandoned him; and this Reb/Imp battle isn't over yet.We'll see Solo in action.Please review, and have a nice day. 

   [1]: mailto:uzbekpilot@hotmail.com



	4. SW: RAE Chapter 4: Twin Suns

STAR WARS:  
RENEGADES AFTER ENDOR  
  
AN: I'm abandoning A/Ns for a while... because of laziness after this one. We're going to see lots of EU characters from stuff, and more.... *yaaaaaaawn* sorry, just a little tired. Oh yeah, this chapter is just sorta filler... I'm gonna take a break from Renegades for a little bit. :( Don't worry, I'm working on more SW stuff. :) Anyway,on to the story!  
Disclaimer: No offense, but these disclaimer thingies suck. You know the drill...  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
Twin Suns  
  
Tatooine burned under twin suns. The sweltering, seemingly lifeless, planet housed many occupants, accustomed to the harsh, less than welcome environment. A few old, wealthy families burned on the surface of this forbidden rock, though.  
One such family was the Darklighters. Huff Darklighter was an extremly affluent man with an estate on Tatooine. The family was not spared of losses in the Galactic Civil War, as Biggs Darklighter died in the trenches of the first Death Star, making the ultimate sacrifice...  
A 14 year old boy, Gavin, of this family thought about Biggs constantly, and wished to follow in his footsteps as a pilot for the Alliance. Biggs had been good friends with the famed Luke Skywalker, who fired the proton torpedoes that blew up the Death Star. Luke also came from a moisture farm on Tatooine, hunting womp rats, so Gavin could dream...  
But right now he was going out for a ride on his landspeeder. Gavin would be gone for at least two hours, but didn't bother informing his father, Huff Darklighter. He won't care... Won't even notice I was gone when I come back.   
Stepping in the cockpit, he fired up the repulsorlifts, and heard the resulting whine. He checked out all his equipment, including the blaster he had rigged up to the right of him, and started the engine.   
Moving along at a good clip, he eventually came to a desert plain, a favorite practice area for his piloting skills. With the several rocks, there would be obstacles, and womp rats abounded, though he rarely hit one. No, today he would keep going to his destination and not get sidetracked.  
  
"Cross your fingers, sweetheart, we're gonna need all the luck we can get," said Han Solo.   
"I thought Corellians didn't believe in odds," Leia replied, stepping below to the bottom gun turret. Chewbacca manned (or wookie-ed, heh) the top turret.   
The Corellian ex-smuggler put the old "hunk of junk" through some amazing stunts, evading Imperial Twin Ion Engine (TIE) Fighters/Interceptors.   
"We're in for a ride..." Solo muttered.  



End file.
